Touch screens, also known as “touch control screens”, are the easiest, most convenient and natural Human-Computer interaction manner at present. It gives multimedia a brand new look, and becomes a very attractive new multimedia interaction device.
A touch screen comprises a touch panel and a display panel. The touch panel and the display panel are formed individually, and then integrated on a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel to form a LCD touch screen. A touch panel can also be integrated on an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display panel to form an OLED touch screen.